mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RaTcHeT302
Ottar! Cheers man, I may have put a Sparks picture a little out of whack, but hey, sue me :3 Made a couple edits before as "Wiki Contributor" so though I might as well make an account. Apologise for any typos, as its really early here and my Microsoft word is screwing up :/ Ottar! Hey man, kinda suprised you found me so quickly. Anyway, how do I set up a signature? I've been on other wikis that require you sign all of your posts, and I'd expect here to be no different. Concerns about the youtube page How do you propose on introducing the taunt videos in the youtube channel? 16:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, sorry for the late answer, I was kinda busy lately and I can't always be on the wiki, we could use the SMNC logo at the intro and at the end of the video, in the middle of the video we would put all the taunts for that specific class. RaTcHeT302 05:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Common.js May you add this code in MediaWiki:Common.js? This allows us to change the displayed title of the article, but not the article name itself. This allows us to show the article name Assassin, or Assault in the (SMNC) pages without showing the (SMNC) on the title. Having parentheses in titles look dirty. 02:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh farts, I pasted in the old code! This one should do the trick, just replace the whole thing, from "/** Title rew..." to "YAHOO.uti..." // ************************************************* // Pagetitle rewrite // // Rewrites the page's title, used by Template:Title // ************************************************* $(function(){ var newTitle = $("#title-meta").html(); if (!newTitle) return; var edits = $("#user_masthead_since").text(); $(".firstHeading,#WikiaUserPagesHeader h1,#WikiaPageHeader h1").html(newTitle); $(".#user_masthead_head h2").html(newTitle + "" + edits + ""); }); Hey Hey, do you mind if I try and create a page for Karl? Never really edited wikia stuff before so I'd like to practice, plus if it actually looks good and works I can publish it :3 Hello So I am finally here and adding info. I am lots of free time so I am going to try and add as much as I can. Let me know if you want to do add anything in as a priority. Also I did this for a badge. haha - DeadStretch Hi. I'd love to create a username but Wikia is a complete pile of steaming sh**. So, instead, I'd like to suggest that you use a real wiki, like every other decent one. See http://www.dota2wiki.com/wiki/Dota_2_Wiki:About, for instance. -- Decency :I can't afford to pay for a domain and a server to host a wiki on mediawiki, I don't exactly like wikia either. RaTcHeT302 talk 05:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :helo Snotyay (talk) 11:25, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Super Monday Night Combat Portal Hey Ratchet So I need a little help. Is there a way to edit the "Contents" on the SMNC Portal? I wanted to add the new map Gun Mountain to the Arenas tab. And I would like to get rid of the red Links. Thanks in Advance CactusFanta 00:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Common.css changes Hello RaTcHeT302. I'm currently working on re-designing the main page and would like your assistance quickly on modifying Common.css as I do not have the privileges to do so myself. This is the code that needs to be inputted: .ajax-poll { width: auto !important; border: 0px solid #aaa !important; margin-top: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; } .axPollSubmit input { vertical-align: middle !important; } .pollSubmittingInfo { font-family: "Trebuchet MS" !important; font-size: 5px !important; } .pollAnswerVotes div { background: #8a5115 !important; } .pollAnswerVotes { border: 1px solid #888 !important; } This will alter the poll's style into a more fitting one that does not look out of place. Thank you for your time. Zikkun (talk) 06:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I have 3 more requests as a follow-up, as I've had more time to think while waiting: * Enable chat in special:WikiFeatures. Having it toggled off is limiting communication on the MNC Wiki, you need to have an easy ways for editors to communicate with each other. A wiki is not just a pickup place, editors need to communicate. * Head over to MediaWiki:Mainpage and change the information there to Main Page or Monday Night Combat Wiki. I have moved the old page, and did not know mediawiki: mainpage would be effected in the process. Changing the information to either of those will fix the issue and show the new main page. * Wrap up some activity, you're the only administrator left here. I recommend you to visit the adoption forum and request a bureaucrat status,so you can start promoting editors to take care of the wiki, add me into it while you're at it. If you do not wish such responsibility, I will need you to assist me in creating a topic of adopting this wiki. The reasoning of such is that an admin has to be inactive for 60 days, which you haven't. The problem is that nobody can promote nor demote, so I will require you to announce that issue and say that you're not willingly accepting the responsibility of a bureaucrat and think I should. Hoping to hear from you soon. Zikkun (talk) 04:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your message. It feels nice to be welcomed. But I feel like we need a more thorough details of the difference of MNC and SMNC.